Electromagnetic waveforms are emitted as signals in a variety of applications. In some of these applications, these emitted signals reach intended targets or recipients. These signals can convey useful information in many ways. However, such signals can also be detected, intercepted, or exploited by any receiver in the path of the emission. As such, there are a number of non-trivial issues associated with such emissions.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those in light of the present disclosure.